Hexting
by L.X.ie
Summary: Witches and Shifters will always hate each other despite the tremulous treaty between them. So what happens when Leaf goes to get her first familiar and it turns out to be a shifter? May has a less Romeo and Juliet going on: her new tutor Drew is so annoying, except he doesn't make her feel stupid like the others but she has a secret and can she keep it from him? Does she want to?
1. Prologue

_Shit!_

Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!

How the heck did I get in the middle of _Witches' _territory?! I don't freaking know! Damn, despite the unstable treaty between Shifters and Witches they still hate our guts. That doesn't say that we don't hate them. Of course there are a few who are more amiable towards each other; maybe I can find someone. I just have to get away from their Hunters on my back. Witches either want us dead or...not...dead. And the Hunters are the ones that want my kind dead.

Slipping into a back doorway I shift. My clothes do not shred or fall apart when I shift. We do not know where they go, we're assuming another dimension or something, I don't know it's magic. So when I shift back I'm not naked, even though you would appreciate the view I'm not holding a peep show.

Where there was a handsome, charming, charismatic young man with brown hair there is now an equally handsome and charming and charismatic young tortoiseshell tom with a mixture of black and brown fur.

I slink to a shadowy corner before the dumb Hunter comes. A bumbling idiot peeks in and, seeing nothing, trips on his way out. I snicker from my hidden nache. Even as a cat I'm smarter than them. Of course cats are naturally sneaking and clever, me being one just makes them more awesome.

I creep out. Now I just have to get back to my Destruction without any other diversions. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabs me around my middle. Yowling, I scratch at them but they dodge my claws. They must know how to work around a cat. They carry me off.

The hands are strong and big with calluses, man's hands. With me firmly in his grip he admonishes me for escaping. Next thing I know I'm being crammed into a small cage, my black eyes glaring mutinously at the man who took me. Bald with bushy grey eyebrows and mustache he pats the outside of my cage and takes away his hand before I can swipe at it.

When he leaves I work on the latch but it doesn't open. Le sigh, what I wouldn't do for thumbs right about now. Giving up I look around at my surroundings. I would mistake it for a pet shop if I knew I wasn't in Witches' territory. And the bubbling cauldron in the corner of the shop. And the yellow sign saying 'Don't drink and fly!'

Lying down on his front paws he figured he would just escape when the next witch came in for a familiar.

~~~EE

I just finished a text response to my friend in Hoenn, she is in a real bind and needed advice. Watching the sending icon my mother came barging into my room unannounced. She never knocks yet when I go to the bathroom without knocking I get a lecture.

"Leaf, dear, it's time to get you your familiar! Do you know which one you're going to get?"

Did I mention I was a witch?

I'm actually getting my familiar really late in the game. Usually around ten or eleven you get your familiar for life but my parents wanted me to wait for something better. At seventeen all of the kids at school have familiars by now and you'd expect me to be jealous of them. I wasn't. What I seen my parents do kinda made me off on the idea.

"I was thinking of a tortoise."

Mom wrinkles her freckled nose at my choice. "A tortoise?"

"They're supposed to be very wise."

"You're wise enough for your age. Get something fun like a cat."

I barely suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Half the girls in my grade have cats."

She walks over and pats me on the shoulder. "That's because they're traditional." Brushing her lips over my forehead. "Be ready in ten minutes, we'll be going then."

Walking out I push the door shut behind her. Grabbing my purse and items I quickly type May a response of my condolences for her mother getting her a tutor.

_/\_

I received a response from my friend in Kanto. She offered condolences and everything but that still doesn't help! I bit my lip. Just because I failed my spells test I'm getting a tutor. My mom knows how I feel about tutors! I just don't like them! Besides, spelling is my worst subject and she should help. She's my mom after all!

I sigh. I feel close to tears but I won't allow myself to cry over something this stupid. I _hate_ tutors. They don't help at all and after half an hour with me they give up and think I'm stupid.

My familiar, attuned to my feelings, rests on my head in comfort. I actually have familiar_s. _It's rare and unique that anyone gets more than one. But they are just butterflies. They don't have much magical power in their little bodies to help me much and it's sad that they have such a short life span. They have babies and then they become my new familiars when the adults die. My favorite one is sitting on my head. She's different colored than my other familiars and lasted the longest.

"I'm fine Beautifly. Just a little worried about my new tutor." I got up and slipped a few milkweed leaves in the butterfly kit thingy in my room.

Walking out of the house in my jacket against the nippy wind I walked to the nearest cafe. The green and white striped awning shielded the large windows from the sun. Above the awning in large blue cursive 'Spellbound' blinked with neon. Briefly running a hand along the brick wall I walk in followed by a chime. The cafe was nice and opened and quite large, every Friday they had bands come in and people would dance and listen to them.

Ordering an apple cinnamon muffin and white hot chocolate for me and sugar water and rotting orange slices for my five butterflies who followed me in (I'm a regular, they're used to me) I sat down at a table in the back. Beautifly flits off my head to join her brethren in drinking the juice out of the rotting orange slice. The smell of it is cloyingly disgusting and I can taste it on the back of my tongue but I grew used to it a long time ago.

lllllllllllllllll ~* ~*

**A/N: Hola my peeps. This shall take over One-shot Wednesday for Halloween!~~ I love Halloween! So that's why Halloween gets a longer story than the Fourth of July did :P It shouldn't be too long. Hopefully not…**

**This is the prologue and this is going to be alternating first POV's between Leaf and May. I just put Gary in there 'cuz… *shrugs* I felt like it :P**

**A Destruction is a group of wild cats :3 It could also be a clowder but destruction is more awesome**

**Tell me, what are you guys doing for Halloween? :3 I'm going to be Ursula the Sea Witch! xD**

**Guess what the dividers are supposed to be!**


	2. Cats and Classes

=^u^=

_Hey, you're the one with the smartglass give me some facts on familiar tortoises and cats._

Waiting on the broom for my mom (who takes _so_ long, by the way) I text May for some facts on the intense and nerve-wracking decision on which familiar to choose. Not that I really care of course.

My witching glass vibrates in my hand, tickling it. The words bob up on the curved surface like champagne bubbles. _Well as you know familiars are used to help us witches with our hocus-pocus. Personally I didn't choose very powerful familiars in the magic territory and they don't live long but they are helpful messengers and distraction makers. Just choose which one you feel connected to._

I nod approvingly at the same time making a face at lack of answer. May's been putting in effort to make her texts less… text-like, downside is that her texts are so looong.

_May. Facts please._ The words get swept off in a mini tornado.

_Ok, fine :P well when cats bump their heads against you it means you're important to them XD They're marking you as their territory :3_

_Magical facts May =_=_

_XD fine. _I have to wait because she's gong to have an extremely long-winded text now. Maybe I shouldn't have convinced her to text like this… Nah, it's for the best. _Cats are most helpful with offensive and speed magic. Actually they're pretty basic. Jack of the trade. Tortoises have EXTREMELY high defense magic but are really slow for the magic to work but they do store up a lot so sometimes they're fast… They last a long time if you take care of them… If you do well with your time spells a tortoise is ideal for those._

Well it obvious to me. I'm getting a tortoise. I've been working on a time pause spell for extra credit for my spells master. And it's gonna be EPIC!

The phone buzzed again. _Leaf, gtg, douche here._

Douche? Oh holy Hecate, May better tell me who said douche is. My mother slid in front of me. Each broom is two-person or if it's really big it can fit three people. Some people go for flying carpets but I can work a broom better. Brooms evolved over the years but not by much, basically it looks like a normal broom except more styled and has more comfortable seats. Ours is a sleek silver with black bristles seating three, the seats are like mortal bicycle seats but somehow more comfy. There are kickstands that keep the broom upright that double as feet rests when it's floating

Mom mutters the common levitation spell and we shift our weight forward to move. Throwing our combined weight to the Familiar Pet Shoppe Mom locks the voice recognition so no one else can steal it.

She saunters her 5'6" self through the door. I follow less conspicuously. I see her embracing a gruff looking man a head taller than her with no hair except for the mustache and eyebrows. I think I see ear hair too but I don't want to go there.

"Malcolm! How are you! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Mom cries.

"Aye, I 'aven't seen ye in a long time missy." Oh, my gosh, he has a Scottish accent. "Ahh, this must be yer little one."

Mom proudly smiles at him and pats me on the back. "Yes, this is Leaf and we're ready to get her her familiar. We're thinking a cat."

I subtly step away from her. "Uh, I was thinking tortoise actually."

The big man shakes his head. "Sorry young'n but I'm fresh out of tortoises. They're rare in this part of the country. You'd have better chance at the east coast."

My face rearranges into a pout. I sigh and say, "Okay, I guess a cat it is."

He leads Mom and me to the back where all the familiars are. All the regulars, birds, cats, dogs, rabbits, lizards, etcetera, etcetera were in various cages and holding cells. Mom steps back and allows me to browse the animals, after all I'm stuck with it for the rest of my natural life unless one of us dies.

I spot a pure white cat with blue eyes and start to head forward; I only make a few steps when a loud meow sounds in my ear. I turn my head and come face to bars to face with a black tortoiseshell with eerie black eyes. Tilting my head the cat tilts its with me. I swear if I didn't know that that was a cat I would think it was human. It looks suspiciously amused. _Mockingly _amused. It looks downright _arrogant._

I narrow my eyes at it. It narrows it back, challengingly. If my mother weren't looking I would take up that challenge! Right here, right now cat!

"Ah, I just caught the ijit this morning an' put up a good fight too!" His laugh echoes through the room. "Want to hold 'im?" He was already opening the cage and thrusting the cat in her arms before she could protest.

I had to keep a tight hold on it because it kept wiggling and at the same time burying its head in her chest. Oh, great she's holding a pervert cat. "Oh, Leaf, it looks like a good choice! It likes you!" My mother exclaims. "We'll take him!"

My eyes are huge. I didn't say I wanted him! How did this happen? I was just having a staring contest and now I'm stuck with it! Malcolm places a hand on me and on the cat, who looks as surprised as I do.

"Είδος σμίξει και να μεταφέρει, να κατανοήσουν και ομολόγων, την προστασία και την αγάπη." He chants in Greek.

A warm and tingly shock wave flows through my arm and settles in my chest. The cat stops squirming in my arms, its hair standing straight up. The feeling fades slowly but there's still a bit of pressure in there, nothing uncomfortable but enough that you can notice. Even through this the comment running through my mind is: _A spell in Greek sounds so weird with a Scottish accent._

"There ye go. Now you twos are bonded. He'll speak to ya when he's ready. No need to name 'im."

I try to rub the feeling away with the cat in a football hold. It seems like it's still stunned because it's not trying to get away. It just lays limp in my arm, quivering. I wonder how it affects the animal? Mom hands bills over to Malcolm and pays for the thing. Well I'm stuck with it, might as well make the best of it.

I stand to the side of our broom, biting my lip. How am I going to stay on that thing with a cat?

Oo '(_)' oO

I look at the guy who is the worst choice for my tutor in the WORLD. He's arrogant, he's mean, he's patronizing, and just _wrong_. Why? Why in the whole school my mom choses _him?_ I would have better chances of learning from Max! If he wasn't at a fancy boarding school for know-it-alls, which sucks.

Deep breath, May. Deep breath. I mean, I never actually spoke face to face with the guy, maybe he's actually nice and not a terrible person like I keep hearing.

His look of disdain says it all. "_You're_ my idiot of the day."

I am _so_ wrong.

"What are you even doing here? It's Sunday, I didn't think that I would have a tutoring session today."

He sits down across from me, taking up room at my small table. "We don't. I make a habit of knowing what type of idiot I'm tutoring for the time being."

I bristle. "I'm not stupid and I'm _not_ and idiot."

He raises his green eyebrows at me. "Then why do you need a tutor?"

I can feel my face flush. "I just have some trouble that's all. And the person with green hair is calling _me_ stupid?"

A trace of red chases across his face, but it's already gone. "It was a potion gone wrong." He mumbles.

I hide my smirk in my hot chocolate. "Not so perfect after all are we." I say into my foam cup.

"Just tell me what subjects you need help in." He demands brusquely.

I sigh and hold up a finger for all the classes I need serious help in. "Spells & Charms, Potions, and History." I fold my hands back on the table.

"What about Necromancy, Divination & Soothsaying, Glamour, and your other elective?"

"Hex! How do you know my schedule?!"

He leans back in his chair onto its back legs. "I do my research. Which is why _I'm _a tutor and _you're_ not. I just couldn't get your last elective."

"I have all the credits I need. That's my Study Hall."

"Perfect. We'll study during that time."

"Don't you have class at that time?"

He smirks at me. "I have three free classes. One as a TA for Mr. Ross, one as an Independent Study, and the other for Study Hall."

I cross my arms. "Aren't you a special little snowflake. How do you expect to help? I've had several tutors and they all gave up within a hour."

He lurches forward but stops the chair from making a slam on the ground. "Oh, I've heard about you. In my little tutor circle you're known as March."

I crinkle my nose. "March? Why March?"

"Well March is our windiest month of the year and you're an airhead. And also your name is May so we find it clever."

My hand clenches on the table. "Well if I'm such an airhead, why are you even tutoring me." I demand.

He half grins. "I like a challenge. And from what people say, you are a challenge."

I stand up and dump the contents of my drink on his head. To bad it's not hot anymore. "I'm _not_ stupid. Maybe your little tutor friends just don't know how to teach me." I hiss at him.

I storm out dramatically which is ruined by the effect of my butterfly familiars flitting around me. It would have been an awesome exit if it wasn't for that.

M*… G*… C*

… A*… I*

**A/N: A smartglass is like a smartphone but for witches. A witch/scrying glass is like a crystal ball or in this case a cell phone.**

**To be honest I have no idea how to type a Scottish accent.**

**I couldn't think of a fancy flowery binding spell so I just put it in a different language translated by Google :p It means: **_**Species mingle and shift, understand and bond, protect and love.**_** Or something like that.**

**Aaaand I think that's it… What do you guys think?**


	3. Down Cujo!

I arrive home, thankfully, without many mishaps. Except for almost dropping the cat at 400 feet and accidentally shifting my weight to make sure he's on and almost making Mom head straight into a lone Canadian goose.

I stare at the cat in my room as it claws at my wood door and bounding up to nudge the window up only to be stopped by the screen. He even launches himself at the screen only to be blocked by the magical barrier. Over. And over. And over. Again. It must be really stupid.

Familiars, once bonded, can't stray far permanently from their witch. It's so the witch knows where they are safely without worrying about them and so the familiar can be there to protect and strengthen her spells. Same thing for warlocks but they tend to be more independent. Pfft. Male pride.

Dragging my finger across the convex glass of my witching glass, arranging the letters swirling in the dome into a message, I send, _I got a real derpy cat for a familiar._ in a sweep of wind.

Rolling the glass ball, the apps and letters and pictures roiling around like they're in an invisible cyclone, I watch my cat fail, yet again, at jumping through the window. It wouldn't have that little problem if it didn't have intentions of leaving forever. I guess it was hate at first sight. But we're stuck with each other and might as well start a bond. Why hasn't it told me its name yet?

"Why haven't you told me your name yet?" The cat stopped acting like a flightless chicken and leaped gracefully onto my bed, sitting in front of my face, eyes intently on mine. "The bonding spell was supposed to let us be able to communicate, you know."

It just blinked its black eyes at me. Can cat eyes be black? I've seen blue, black, grey, yellow but never black. The pupils blend into the barely lighter irises and it looks alien with the near pure black eyes.

I flatten my hands on my comforter and rest the underside of my chin on them. "Fine. If you won't tell me your name I'll have to give a name to you." I close my eyes trying to think of famous cats. I open them. "Mufasa." I chuckle as he glares at me. "Well come now, Simba, you can't expect me to be easy on you." I grin. "Or do you prefer Shere Khan?"

Her cat snorts at me and gives me his back. He jumps down from my bed and arcs to my dresser, turning back to look at me. I get up and follow him with a cheshire cat grin. Pun intended. "Aww, Garfeild, are you angry at me? Sylvester? Tom? Ooh! I know! Tigger!" He hisses at me. I hold my hands in a surrendering gesture. "Okay, you don't like those. What about Puss as in Puss in boots? Kovu?" He swipes at me, claws sheathed. "Hey! Down Cujo!"

I hear a groan. "That's not even a cat!" I jump. I did not expect the voice of my cat to sound so human. I half-expected it to be like the creepy Siamese cats on Lady and the Tramp. We are sime~ese if you ple~ease. Yeah, creepy.

I fold my arms and look at him. "Oh, so he _can_ talk." He slinks down to the ground.

"Well, I didn't expect you to understand me in this form." He circles me like prey, even though I'm ten times bigger than him.

Following his movements I answer. "It's the bonding spell. It allows me to hear and understand you. It's designed to bring witches and their familiars together."

He scoffs. "Bah, you witches and your stupid magic."

In a flash I scoop him up and toss him on the bed, he yowls. "You are part of that stupid magic. The difference between you and a normal cat is because of the dormant magic inside of you. I don't know why you're so bitter, familiars know that they're going to be a witch's compangion and they are asked. It's not forced. At least it's not supposed to."

His legs are braced clumsily on the bed. "Explain the cages."

I sit criss-cross-spell-gloss on the foot of the bed. "Do I really need to explain. They might be familiars but they still have animal insticts. Don't tell me you didn't want a little nibble at those potion mice."

He narrows his eyes at me. "No," he spat. "No, I didn't"

"Uh-huh." I look at the clock on my computer. 10:11 P.M. I should get ready fo bed. I leave him alone while I wash up. I'm rubbing in face lotion when I see him clawing at solidified air in front of the window. "You're my familiar. You're not supposed to leave permanently and the magic knows you want to leave so it won't let you."

"Your magic makes slaves." He makes his way to the ground.

"Not slaves, we're just supposed to protect each other." I crawl into bed and snuggle into my covers. Patting the bedspread I say, "You can sleep on my bed. By the way, you still never told me your name."

He stays on the floor and shakes his head. "I think I'd rather stay down here thank you." He circles the floor and settles down. "And Gary."

I snort. "Wow, great name. Cheshire sounds more fitting."

"Shut up." The voice below me commands. "I've had a long day and want t go to sleep."

I blow a rasberry at him and lay back. I'm nearly asleep when I lean down and settle the sleeping cat on my bed. He curls into my body heat.

"Night, Cujo."

_/\_

**A/N: Hey, there. I'm not going to be here because of schoolwork and I kinda have a lot of homework in my future. This chapter is a little short and I'll put May in next chapter. I didn't edit this so pardon my mistakes. And Google Docs is acting squirrely (I can't spell squirrel)**


	4. Unhelpful Spells

I'm feeling warm under my covers. All snuggly and warm. I can faintly hear a scratch-scratch-scratching on my window screen from the tree as the wind blows it; a faint breeze comes through.

I sigh and try to roll over but am stopped. I frown in my sleep. A warm, fuzzy body is stopping me from rolling over; my frown relaxes as I remember the cat. It doesn't smell really like a cat. I can't describe what a cat smells like but it's not Axe and cut grass.

I blearily squint open my eyes to see a crap ton of medium brown hair obscuring my vision and tickling my nose. Isn't my cat brown and _black_? My gaze drifts down and sees a face. A _human face_! Oh my crap what?!

I shriek and lurch myself backward, falling out of bed. I tangle in the covers that I brought with me and wake the boy that was next to me. He jolts awake due to my scream and scrambles to the other side of the room, eyes wide and panicked.

Oh my freak. Oh my freak. Oh my freak. What was he doing in my bed and what the hex did he do to my cat! I fist my hands in the covers as if they can protect me, which I know they can't but it makes me feel better. I throw a pillow at him.

"What the hex did you do to my cat!" I screech.

He easily caught the feathery projectile. "_Please,_ shut up. I don't want your parents to come in."

Ha. My parents work early in the morning. They're probably at a stupid secret meeting that they think I know nothing about. Score two for me. One for them thinking I'm clueless at what they do and another for _this guy_ thinking they're here.

"I'll scream as much as I want to scream! GET OUT!" I move on to heavier projectiles. My textbooks.

Damn guy has good reflexes unfortunately. He catches all of them without a sweat. He places them on the nightstand next to him. "I know this is a shock and you're scared and confused—"

"Try pissed off!"

He glares at my interruption. "But I'm not here to hurt you! I tried leaving yesterday but I can't! I wanted to sleep on the floor in case I changed back in the night but you put me in bed with you! You can't blame me for that!"

"Well you were a cat! —" I stop. He. Was. A. Cat. "Shifter…" I whisper. Oh, Hecate.

His face pales a bit but he stays calm. Something I have to admire. "Yes. I'm a Shifter. And there is some tension between our kind, but all I need is to get out of here, back to my Destruction, and you'll never see me again."

I look him dead in the eye. "No one will see you again if my parents find out."

Anger flares in his eyes. "Is that a threat."

I throw my blankets on my bed and start making it. Not looking at him I answer. "A fact." I straighten the covers, tags at the end. "There are two groups of Witches when it comes to Shifters. One for them, one against. My parents are part of the third group."

He cautiously approaches. "Third group? You said two."

I fetch the pillow I threw. "Those are the public ones." I shake my head and laugh mockingly. "You couldn't have gotten in a bigger mess than if you walked up to them and delivered yourself personally." I finish making my bed and gather clothes from my closet.

I can feel his stare in my back. "What do you mean by third group!"

My cheeks burn with shame. "Listen. My parents are gone in the mornings to noon. I have to get to school. After school we'll go to the shop and see if the spell can be reversed. Try to be a cat when I get back."

He follows me down the hall to the bathroom. "The thing with shifters is that we have to be _both_ of our forms in 24 hours or our bodies will do it for us. I can't stay and play pet. I need to go _now._"

I turn and sweetly smile at him. "Well, you'll just have to play pet until 2:15 when school ends. You have no choice, where I go, you do." I slam the door in his face.

"What is the third group!" He yells through the door.

I bang my head against the counter, cursing my parents. Cursing works so much better with a wand.

lllllllll~* ~*

I have all my fingers crossed, even my toes, and my eyes are shut tight in a wish. My butterflies flutter anxiously around me, matching my mood. I'm in potions class and am getting a test back. _Please_ oh, Hecate, _please_ let it be a good grade. I do fine during the labs in potions but it's the tests that trip me up. I would do extra credit but all the extra credit potion recipes are in Latin! That won't help me at all!

I feel my teacher walk over to me and place my test facedown on my desk. He bends down and says quietly in my ear, "I know your trying May. Please see me after class." Then he moves on.

I slowly unclench myself. Staring at the paper on my desk I lick my dry lips. I flip it over. D. Well, a D plus.

I sigh and let my head drop on my desk. The bell rings and the other smarter students walk past me to next class as I stay.

I sigh again and walk up to Mr. VanderHayden, who's smiling kindly. "Here, May. I think it's best if you do some extra credit potions. One or two of them should bump up your grade to a B."

I smile back, even though it feels like a grimace, and take the tome he gave me. "Thanks Mr. V. I'll do my best." I turn to see Drew leaning against the doorjamb with a husky dog sitting beside him.

I walk out of the door with him and his familiar trailing me, hands in pockets. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to see you weren't just a lazy, irresponsible brat that I took you for in the beginning. Sorry for that by the way."

I shrug. "I poured hot chocolate on your head." He runs a hand through his hair like he can still feel it. I hide a smile.

"I'll help you with your extra credit potion." He offers.

My cheeks burn with embarrassment. I don't want to need his help. Not that I'm ungrateful that he offered, but I just wish I didn't need a tutor. "Thanks. I'm just not that good in Latin. I can do labs fine." It's just reading the instructions.

He grabs the test out of my hand. "Hey!" He keeps it out of reach. "Give that back!"

He smirks at me. "Well if you want my help I have to see what you're bad in, don't I?" I scowl but let him see. "Wow, you have terrible handwriting, you know that?"

I flush. "Well they say that bad handwriting is a sign of higher intelligence."

He raises his eyebrows, which match his hair surprisingly. "Still bad handwriting."

I grab back my test and stuff it in a random folder. I go to turn into my Study Hall to see him looking at me. "What." I'm already dreading the answer. My mind conjures up pictures of possibilities of my messed up appearance.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." He opens the door. "After you, April."

~~EE

I didn't have a broom of my own so we have walking to Viridian Street where the shop is located. Gary the cat stayed silent on our short walk. The school is on Viridian street too so it's just a little ways away from the familiar shop.

I open the door hoping to see the man from yesterday. The place was empty excluding the animals in the cages. "Hello?" I call. "Mr…" Shoot! What was his name again? It started with an M I think…

The back door slammed opened and the bald and bushy man from yesterday came in holding another cat. Hopefully this time it's not a shifter. "Hello, little one!" He set the cat in a vacated cage. "What can I do for ya?"

"Umm…" I gesture to Gary. "It's not working out with this familiar and we—_I._ I, was wondering if you could undo the spell?" My hands twisted into shapes behind my back.

He shook his shiny head. "Sorry, once the spell is said it can't be undone."

My eyebrows furrowed. "But there must be something! We—" My hand waved between me and Gary. "Aren't working together."

He shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry lass but I canna do anythin'."

I hold my tongue and nod. I walk outside and exhale, "Great."

"That could've gone better." Gary said, swiping a paw over his ear.

I glare at the tom. "No, duh." I sigh again. "I guess you're just stuck with me for the time being. We'll find a reversal spell and I'll even get my friend on it. But whatever you do—" I squat down so I'm looking straight into his black cat eyes. "_Do not_ let my parents know you are a shifter."

He rests his paws on my knees. "I would do a better job of it if you tell me _why._ It can't be worse than wanting me dead."

"If we get you to your 'Destruction' then you don't have to worry about it. By the way, why isn't it called a Pride? You're a cat."

"A Pride is a group of _lions_. Or shape shifting lions. A Destruction is a group of wild _cats_." He says condescendingly.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's get home."

"_You're _home. Not mine."

Tracing my witching glass for a message to May I say, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

_/\_

The words in front of me on magical history are swimming before my eyes. I have to read chapter 543 for class and expect a pop quiz on it. Hecate, I hate history. I picture myself burning the book at the end of the year. I actually did try that but it's enchanted to be indestructible. It was a disappointing day.

I push the book from me and set my head on my arms. I close my eyes and think of what I'll finally do when I'm done with school and away from my parents. Maybe I'll do something great like bring shifters and witches together. Sort out our differences. We're intelligent beings, why can't we just get along? Although mortals have that problem and they are one species.

"I've only been gone for five minutes and you're already sleeping." I turn my head so one eye is peering at the snide voice.

Drew insisted on tutoring after school and to help me study. I don't know _why_ since he basically followed me all day to make sure I was doing work. He even got permission to TA temporarily for my Spells & Charms teacher! And all he did was insult me. But at least I finally got that confusion spell down.

I rub my eyes. "My eyes hurt." I whine. Yes, I'm not above whining.

He just rolls his eyes. Uncaring jerk-face. He pushes the massive book at me until it's under my nose. Tapping the page I left off at he commands, "Read." Then he settles down to do his homework.

I glare at him and then glare at the page. I sigh and start reading.

_Familiars became popular in the Roaring 20's before that familiars then were only used by a few witches or warlocks who knew the power that came with them. Familiars are used as power boosts to a witches spell or potion. They contain magic inside their bodies that they themselves aren't able to use but are able to be conductors by witches. It's unknown as to how or why they have magic inside their bodies, as such, if a mortal took a familiar the familiar would be a normal, and abnormally intelligent, pet. There are some theories on why and a popular one is that shifters that try to turn a human into one and fails, the human turns into a familiar. Then that familiar keeps the magic from the shifter dormant in their bodies and produces more familiars, gradually forgetting their humanity and becoming more animalistic._

"Do you wear contacts? Are they bothering you?" Drew's voice interrupted.

I blink hard. "No. I don't wear contacts. Perfect vision."

"You were squinting at the page." He points out.

"Oh," I shrug. "My eyes are just tired I guess." I look to the side, hoping he won't see the lie. My butterflies are darting around Drew's familiar husky dog. He's batting at them but I can see that he means no harm. They're playing, how cute.

"What's his name?" I ask him.

"Whose name?" He asks back. Strangely his face tints red.

I angle my head toward our companions. "Your familiar's name."

He looks to where I gestured. "Oh, his name is Absol."

What a weird name. "Why Absol?"

"He always could sense when something bad was going to happen. It's a nickname I gave him, he said his name was Absolution, he senses disasters not causes them. What about yours?"

I lean closer so they won't hear. "They don't actually, you know, _talk_, and I have a lot of them because they have such short lives. But… _InamedherBeautifly'cuzshe'smyfavorite_" I don't want them to know I have favorites.

He leans in close and whispers like I did. "The different colored one?" I nod. "Clever name."

I narrow my eyes. "Hey, I thought she was beautiful and she's a butterfly. Give me a break."

He rests his forearms on the desk between us. "What if it's a boy?" He smirks.

I open my mouth and close it. I. Don't. Know… How can you tell if an insect is a girl or not? "Well she never objected to it _before_."

He leans back and snickers. A girl with hair so dark it almost looks blue comes up and slings an arm around his neck. "Hey, Drew! What are you doing in the library?"

He nods to me. "Tutoring." I smile meekly and give a finger wave.

She beams at me and pulls up a chair. "Hey! I'm Dawn! Drew's only and best friend. I'm just here to get a few CD's from the library. Oh my gods you can get so many things from the library. I swear one time I got a book with a love potion in it."

I laugh. "Well I bet it was just an attracting potion or something. No love potions actually work, plus they're banned."

She waves a hand. "Details, details. So anyway, Drew, you didn't forget about our concert in a few days riiight?"

"Concert?" My interest peaks.

"Okay, fine, it's more of a gig than a concert. We're playing at Spellbound. You should come!"

"Wait, Drew's in a band?"

She head tilts inquiringly. "Wait, he didn't tell you?" She shakes her head. "Of course he didn't he's the worst drummer in the world. Can't keep a beat if you paid him."

I hold out my hand out, stopping her momentarily. "He's your _drummer_ and he can't hold a beat? Then why is he in your band."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here you know." We ignore him.

She shrugs. "Best songwriter this side of Amity Park. Besides me of course."

"Amity Park is in Sinnoh."

"I'm from Sinnoh, the witch community right next to Hoenn, practically neighbors." She waves a hand. "I can use the terminology if I want. Anyway, I better get going. Nice meeting you!" She speeds off to check out her CD's.

I just sit there and blink. "It's the Dawn Effect." Drew's voice pipes up. "You got a higher dose since I'm half certain she's high on sugar right now."

"That was…something…"

He nods like he expected it. "She is. She is. Now let's move on to Spells & Charms. You might have finally got that confusion spell but I want you to get that levitation and early spring spell. I'll demonstrate."

He got up and took out his wand from his bag. He said the spell and levitated his chair but all I could think about was the girl Dawn. I liked her but strangely I really wished she were bitchier.

M*… G*… C*

… A*… I*

**A/N: Okay then, so I actually set up a lot of stuff in this chapter I wonder if you all are going to recognize it 3:D **

**Any witchy divider designs that anyone wants to donate? :D**


	5. Bewtitching Broomsticks

"Stop. Stop! Stopstopstopstopstop_stop!"_

I screech my way to an air-burning halt just before I crashed us into the top of a pole. "Sorry Dad!" I peer behind me to see a thin trail of smoke from the bristles of the broom.

He pats my shoulder from where he was behind her. "That's okay. That's what learning is about right? We're just going to have to work on rising."

"Should I try again?"

"Uhhh…No. Not today. How about I fly you to school and we'll try another day." He offers diplomatically.

I sigh. "Okay Dad."

"Okay then. Now lower us down. _Slowly_."

I suck a deep breath in my lungs and carefully mutter the general descending charm for brooms. It plummets. My breath stalls in my chest and my dad yells loudly behind her. The charm comes from my mouth propelled by that breath stuck in my chest coming out at a near scream.

A foot before we hit the ground the broom slows and gently lands. I get off shakily and collapse on the ground; my legs are unable to hold me up. On the ground I breathlessly and a tad bit hysterically starts laughing.

"May dear, are you okay."

Tears leak out of my eyes as I laugh and shake my head. "I—hah—I'm fine. D—hah—ad." I wipe my face and breathe deeply to stop the gasping. "Just a scare I guess."

My father pulls me up by my forearms. "Hey, hey, you'll get it. It just takes practice. You need to find the right balance and make sure you don't mistake the charm or maybe we'll get you one of those brooms with the built in charms in them for rising and descending."

I bow her head and rest my head against my father's shoulder. "I can't get it. I'm never going to get this right." I say softly.

He hugs me close. "Hey you'll get it. Just don't mention this little mistake and work on it until you remember the right charm."

I pull back a bit. "Yeah, forget it." _Just forget it. Don't mention this little mistake. _Of course. Don't ask for help just wait and see _if_ I am even able to get it. Some help.

"I think I'll just walk to school okay, Dad?" I grab my bag out of the saddlebags attached to the broom and walk away before he could say anything.

I run my hand through my hair trying to put my near-crash swept hair back to normal. I step through the doors and march to my locker not looking at anyone, trying to not give anyone the idea of another of my failures.

Stereotypes are everywhere even in witch school. From TV though, it looks like they're most famous in the mortal schools. I know my stereotype and sometimes I play it up. The nice ditz, It's how people see me so why not but it's really irritating title because _I_ know that I'm not stupid but people think I am. I am seriously one F away from dyeing my hair blonde.

I spin the dial, turn it the wrong way, and re-spin it until it my locker opens. Collecting my books I slam the door open, residue from the bad morning. I jump back with a hand to my heart. "Drew, you scared me. I need to put a bell on you someday."

"You do know you're late for our morning session right? And you completely skipped the afternoon one yesterday."

I do a half groan and half sigh and knock my head against the locker with a dull clang. "Sorry, I forgot. I was doing some flying lessons with my dad." I hear the door open and with a rush of air my butterflies catch up. The broom is faster than they can fly so we agreed we would just meet at the school.

Beautifly doesn't go straight to me like she usually does but went and over to Drew. The past few days she has done that. I think she thinks his hair is a giant leaf or something.

He pushes off the locker he was leaning against and came closer to me. I shuffle back a step. "May," he admonishes. "You have to make these sessions if you want to pass your classes. You're improving but not enough. And what about that extra project you were working on? Our sessions are for your help, if you need help that's the time to ask."

I don't look at him, finding my shoes more interesting. Hm, maybe I should draw on them. Le sigh. He _is_ being helpful, a lot more helpful than the other tutors, and I'm just blowing him off. Although yesterday I was looking up spells for Leaf and her 'situation' but I doubt that would get me out of trouble. "I'm sorry, Drew. It's just that my flying test is coming up and I need to get as much practice as possible."

"Okay then, I'll come by tonight." He starts leaving to go to class before the bell rings.

Keeping pace with him I question, "Wait. What? What do you mean?"

"Well, think of it as a field trip. I'm taking you somewhere to work on your spells and to work on your flying. We can't go tomorrow because that's Halloween and that's when the concert is happening."

"Bu—but what if I can't do it tonight?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Well...no—"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem."

He drops me off at the threshold of my class. I catch his sleeve before he can leave yet. "Quick question. What's your band name?"

A smirk creeps across his face. "Dawn named us the Enchanting Horrors. Appropriate isn't it." My face must show my opinion because he continues. "Just wait until you hear us." He detaches himself from me with a careless wave. "See ya May."

lllllllllllllllllllll~*~*

I page through the book that May said I should check out but all the spells so far don't look like they would help breaking the spell linking Gary to me. And he's _really_ getting on my nerves. I'm getting to the end of the book, which meant that I am going to have to find a new spell book.

As I scan the Separation spell, it looks more like it was to break up with somebody magically than breaking a bonding spell, a certain annoying cat jumps onto the book blocking my view.

"Your mom is trying to get me to hunt the mouse again." He says.

"Mom! Stop making Gary hunt that stupid mouse! Get a mouse trap!" I yell as I push him of the book to the side.

"Why don't your parents just magically make the mouse leave instead of making the poor cat kill and eat it?" He puts his front paws on my head and kneads my hair.

I swat at him. "Stop it." I push him away but he just curls up on the small of my back, not letting me ignore him. "They're not as powerful in the magic department if you know what I mean. And they don't want to pay for an exterminator."

"Well it's just stupid that they're making your cat play the murderer."

I twist so I crane my neck to see a little bit of him but not enough to dislodge him from my back. "You're a cat half the time. Don't tell me that you have never killed and ate a rodent."

He warningly pricks my back with a claw. "Watch it. I might be a shifter but I have never ate a mouse in my life. I'm human, I just happen to turn into a cat. But you might have to watch the shifters that turn into birds. They can and will poop on you and or your stuff."

I breathe out a laugh. "That might just be the rivalry of the species talking."

He scoffs. "Whatever. What is your progress on the spell?"

"Nothing." I punctuate it by viciously turning a page with a flick.

"Let me see." I feel him walking up my back and bracing his forearms on my head.

"Oh, what do you know about magic." I try to shake him off my head. He leaps off my head and onto the book and turns the page with the pad of his paw. "I'm," he starts. "A talking cat."

I snatch the book. "You only can talk to me you doof."

"I'm still talking aren't I?" His face was smug with superiority even for a cat.

I point at him admonishingly. "You know what? Shut up."

He jumps onto the floor and appears the next second, standing, as a human. He holds out his hand. "Seriously, let me take a crack at it. We shifters aren't completely ignorant of magic. Just because we don't use it doesn't mean we don't know the mechanics."

"I thought you couldn't use magic. Why would you want to know something you can't use?"

He smirks at me. "Aaahhh. Something the great Leaf Greene doesn't know. Move over little girl, time for Shifters 101." He nudges me over and I dramatically roll over to the other side of my bed with an equally dramatic groan. He flops down next to me taking an exceeding amount of time to make himself comfortable. "Okay, first just because we don't have the capabilities to use magic doesn't mean some of us aren't interested. Secondly, we technically do use magic. Magic is literally part of our biology; it's what causes all shifters transformations nicely and easily. It comes to us like blinking comes to you. Now tell me Leafy, what makes you a witch."

I blink. He sounded suspiciously like a teacher. "Don't call me Leafy. I'm a witch because I was born that way."

"Good start but elaborate."

"We have the ability to use the magic?" It comes out more like a question. I'm just getting more confused. What makes me a witch? I'm a witch because I'm a witch.

"Leafy, witches have the natural ability to use magic because they have a minute amount of magic in their bodies, not as much as shifters, but enough for their bodies to recognize and to recognize it outside of their bodies. Your spells and junk? That's from the magic you take from the magic from your surroundings or a source."

I sit up. "Hold up. If you have more magic in your bodies then how come you can't use magic?" I lean forward, interested. How come I don't know this already? I would be more interested in history class if they actually mentioned this.

"That's just it. The magic in our bodies overtakes our systems. Think of it as an unfortunate side effect… Or think of it as a kid gorging himself on candy, he would get sick of candy and avoid it. It's like that all the time. My body is just too full of magic, it doesn't want anymore."

I sit on my haunches. "Huh, I guess that makes sense. Well what's the difference if I used a spell to turn into a cat?"

"Have you tried to turn into a cat?" He smirks like he knew something I didn't. Even though, technically, he did.

"No, but my aunt did and she said it was the worst thing that she ever did. It was painful but you don't seem the least bit uncomfortable when you do it." I scrutinize him, he might be faking it but unless he has no pain receptors or an incredibly high pain tolerance he can't.

"You witches have a human physiology and you are _forcing_ yourself to change shape. It's unnatural and uncomfortable. You're not made for changing." As if to prove a point he just bent his wrist back at an unnatural angle, making it make a horrible cracking sound.

My screech might have unintentionally woke the dead. Covering my eyes with both hands I yell, "Why the hell did you do that!"

The bastard just laughs at me. "To show you that our bodies are adapted to help the transition. All of our joints are double jointed." He flexes his wrist to show that it was perfectly fine. "See? Want another demonstration?" He adds mischievously.

"Oh, Hecate _no_. There is something seriously wrong with your brain." I finally put my hands down only to see that he got closer. Smirking that stupid smug smirk, his face gets closer to mine until my face started heating.

"Admit that you like my brain, Leafy."

I clear my throat. I need to regain my dignity. "I thought I told you to stop calling my Leafy." Sadly, I think my face is still a fire-truck red.

Just at that moment where I think he would have maybe kissed me the door bursts open revealing my mom. She just stands there gaping at us. Her daughter alone in her room with a strange boy who is a shifter. On her bed. Alone. Their faces close enough to be kissing.

My face flames even more than it was before. "I, um, just wondered what you wanted for, uh, dinner." She sputters.

I push him away from me by the shoulders until he fell off the bed. "Don't you ever knock!"

_/\_

I asked my butterflies to stay home for tonight. Sometimes they want to do their own thing (whatever that would be) and I want to do my own thing, but they are my familiars and they like 'protecting' me. But, in all seriousness, they're butterflies. Butterflies. That's not going to help a whole lot if I'm having a heart attack or getting kidnapped. Maybe kidnapped but not a heart attack. Just saying.

I stand on the porch outside waiting for whatever Drew is planning. And to reiterate it. Is not. A. Date. Repeat not. A. Date. It's just a...field trip. Ever since this morning I was just paranoid about it whether it was a date—which it isn't! He's just a really, really, _really_ good guy.

Despite all the annoying teasing and changing of my name he is actually a nice guy if you squint _reeeeeallllly _hard. He grew on me. I spend nearly three to four hours with the guy a day for a week and he hasn't dropped me like I was a nuisance that he couldn't be bothered with. He actually wants to _help_ and he has made it bearable. I like him. Not in _that_ way but as friends.

As I get lost in my swirling thoughts he arrives. I raise my eyes at his broom which is a black with red designs on the handle, it looks like the bristles are well taken care of and that it can go _really_ fast, but surprisingly there are no handlebars for the second passenger. Foot rests yes, but no handlebars.

I just stare at him like a turd. He raises his (hahaha) green eyebrows and jerks his head behind him. "Well," he calls. "Get on."

I hop down the steps on the porch and smooth my dark wash jeans and red T-shirt and grey vest to prolong getting on that thing. He sighs, exasperated. "Just get on August. I'm a good flyer."

Gingerly I get on behind him but I have no idea where to put my hands. "First I was March then April and now August? Can't you just pick an insult and stick with it?" I lightly place my hands on his shoulders, so lightly so that I'm barely touching his black turtleneck.

"There are specific reasons why I call you different months August. If you're smart enough you'll figure it out." He takes my hands and wraps them around his waist. I try to make as much room between his body and mine. "If you hold on that way you'll fall off, duh. If you have problems with the spell you might want to get one that is automatic, like this," With a push of a button the broom starts to rise higher in the air. My grip on him gets a little tighter. "The ones that you have to recite the spells are old fashioned but on the newer models you can just voice activate and it the right button combinations replace the spells."

At the right altitude he leans forward, making it take off. Fast. He makes a sharp U-turn in the sky and heads the other direction and I squeal, "Why did you do that!"

He just laughs at me and leans forward farther. I'm gripping him like a monkey, eyes shut against the wind when I realized there was none. Even when there wasn't any wind burning my eyes and he must've had a spell on I still didn't open them. "Where are we going?" I yell.

He doesn't answer but instead leans his body to the right, tilting the broom. Feeling my world go sideways he leans back and we slow. I open my eyes and see twinkling water next to my head. Slowly I extend a hand from my vise on him and trail my fingers through the water. The speed we were going made water fly up around my fingers, splashing back down seconds later. I laugh.

He straightens the broom and I return my arm, but more relaxed. I can feel the place where we leave witches territory. Going through the protective spell to keep mortals out feels like moving through a bubble and popping out on the other side. My head gets momentarily dizzy.

He lazily spins about and lands in an alley between McDonald's and a building. He lowers swiftly but when we get closer to the ground he slows. After finally landing I can feel the night breeze and smell the garbage that comes with it. I pinch my nose. "Ewww." I complain in that odd voice.

"Oh, quit complaining September." He takes off the handlebars and the foot rests and places them behind a near by dumpster. He places his broom against the wall so it looks like a cool, but normal, broom.

"Why don't you just use an invisibility spell?" I ask.

"This broom isn't equipped with one and it needs a more advanced spell to block the magic emitting from it. The more magic it makes the easier for humans to see and it's just easier doing this than going through all of that."

I nod and follow him out of the dirty alley. Too bad I wore my good converse. He slows enough so I can walk next to him. He slings his arm around my shoulders and guides me to a bench across a row of houses. I try to wiggle away but his arm tightens. "Just act normally and watch."

I stop moving but I'm still stiff as a board. The houses are all getting ready for Halloween with cobwebs and decorations. The house directly from us has a scarecrow hung up with some kids hanging around. They seem like to be the kind to just wander around at night. I hear him mutter something under his breath. "Alacritas actus." The scarecrow that one of the kids was messing around with started moving.

The boy shrieked and scrambled backwards away from the moving scarecrow. The scarecrow lurched forward detaching itself from its post, stretching its weak straw arms at them. With a lunge it latched onto a kid in a straw hug making him unleash a very girly scream. He pushed the scarecrow off and started running. One of the other kids in the group ran after him while the other one grabbed the last teen off the ground and dragged him after their friends.

I huff my laughs in my throat to keep them muffled. I hide my face in Drew's shoulder and try to quiet my chuckles. The previously animated scarecrow climbs back onto its post like nothing happened.

I slap his shoulder. "You just scarred them for life you know." It should have been reprimanding if I wasn't smiling.

I can feel his shoulder shake with his laughter. "They'll get over it. Now it's your turn."

I lean back, eyes wide with shock. I shake my head. "Oh, no. I couldn't do that."

"Why not? Unless you are just that unmotivated you should do it."

"I'm not unmotivated! I'm just…" I glare at the ground. "Not smart enough, I guess. I just won't be able to get it." He doesn't understand. Learning is difficult for me. The way I learn is different from other witches and warlocks from school.

He scoffs. "Please, who says you're not smart enough? It's about the effort you put into something. Even if you're not that smart you're still hardworking."

Was that a compliment? "Uhh… thank...you?" I shift away from him and look at...anything other than him. His arm falls away from my shoulders and it gets infinitesimally colder. I rub my hands up and down my arms. I stare hard at a pumpkin that is decorated with a dragon and with a flame cut out of it's mouth. "What was the spell again." I turn my head to look at him.

Sitting next to me on the bench his back was hunched with his hands clasped and forearms resting on his thighs. HIs green eyes were looking into my blue ones. "Alacritas actus."

I nod and concentrate on the pumpkin again. "Alacritas acticus." I whisper.

The drawn dragon on the pumpkin shifts its eyes and _looks_ at me. It turns its head and launches a flame in my direction. It doesn't go far but it still moved! It was supposed to move the pumpkin! What the heck did I do?! I jolt backwards on the bench. The red and black dragon tries to strike like a snake repeatedly but it doesn't come off the pumpkin. It can't come off the pumpkin but its flame can. It blows another one at us.

I look over at Drew to see if this is normal. He is no help because he never moved from his position except he looks helluva more shocked and his mouth is agape. I shake his shoulder. "What did I do? Fix it!"

He sits up. "I have no idea what you did."

"Then what do we do!" I'm practically hysterical. I keep shaking his shoulder and the dragon keeps trying to get closer by trying to get off its pumpkin. It doesn't seem to know that it's stuck; I really hope it can't get off that thing.

He looks at me and his lips twitch. "We run!" He grabs my hand and starts running back where we came.

My feet haven't caught up with the plan so I was just stumbling behind him. "What?! We can't leave that thing here! Mortals are going to be getting up soon!" I skid my feet to a stop, pulling on my arm to make him stop too.

"Well I have no idea how to fix it, what else?" I stare at him. He actually looks like he's having _fun_. I just unleashed a fire-breathing dragon! Granted, it's stuck on a pumpkin but it still breathes fire!

I gasp. Grabbing his sleeve in a death grip I shake his arm like a limp noodle. "I have an idea!" I run down the alleyway and grab Drew's broom and sprint past him, broom in hand.

The dragon sees me and spurts out some fire but I dodge around the flame. I breathe deeply and say, "Ignis compesco, aquae integumenti." I take a step forward and it unleashes another stream of fire but the spell I said blocked it. The fire fizzled out as it touched the dense wall of condensation around the broom and me. I breathe a sigh of relief and feel so much lighter for it working. I would dance but I need to smash a pumpkin.

With a smirk of triumph I step forward and crash the bristle end of the broom on top of the pumpkin. I could have sworn it had a surprised expression before I crushed it. I don't want to risk it so I keep smashing until it was gross pulpy pieces on the concrete. Breathing hard I stop and make sure that the dragon won't come back somehow. The owner's porch light turns on and the front door opens.

"Hey! What are you doing to my jack-o-lantern!" An angry masculine voice shouts.

I squeal and run back to Drew. Running, I grab his hand and drag him with me as I pass him. "Now we run!"

He follows and, as quickly as he can, assembles the broom back together. I launch myself behind him, clutching him as we escape. He speeds us through buildings and when we are far enough he bursts into laughter.

I slap the back of his head. "That was not funny! That was terrifying!" It was a part whine, reprimand, and laughter. It wasn't very convincing considering he laughed even louder. Soon I joined him with the part hysterical post-terror laughter. "I can't believe that you would have left that thing to terrify people!"

"I would have done something! If I knew what to do!" He laughed. "Quick thinking there May even if you did completely pumpkined my ride. Where did you learn that spell?"

I rest my chin on his shoulder. "Umm… I am not a good cook. At all. My brother is a little brainiac that learned that spell for his own safety. And I'm sorry! It was the only thing I could think of!"

He shakes his head. "Forget about it. Probably would have done the same thing. Anyway I should take you home."

The adrenaline was already wearing off leaving me tired. I could feel my eyelids droop without my permission, not even how many hundred feet off the ground and the image of falling and going splat is enough motivation to stay awake. I let my eyes drop shut and rest my cheek against his back, falling asleep.

~~~EE

There was only the clanking of silverware against plastic bowls and the smell of pasta and cheese as we ate dinner at the dinner table. Which was strange in itself because we never eat at the dinner table. The rents insisted because of my new 'boyfriend', thank Hecate they didn't notice that Gary the cat is nowhere to be found.

My dad isn't too bad a guy. He doesn't even look too bad for an old dude. Dark scruffy hair and five o'clock shadow and hazel eyes that I inherited. I'm a daddy's girl, I prefer dealing with him than my over dramatic mother. He's the calm and collected one; the reasonable one; the one that follows my mom. When he breaks the tense silence instead of my mother it surprises me.

He clears his throat. "So, uh, Green, was it? When did you meet my daughter?"

I scoff in my head. At the heat of the moment Gary said that his name was Green. It is so hilarious that he chose a name that is not only a color but my last name minus an 'e'. Not. Idiot shifter. I stuff a mouthful of macaroni into my mouth so I didn't have to answer.

'Green' shot me a dirty look. Still chewing macaroni I smirked, which probably wasn't very attractive. My shrug said something along the lines of:_ Your problem, try not to screw yourself over._

I narrow my eyes and swallow my mouthful at the mischievous look in his eyes and the devious smile that crept across his face. He turns to my parents across from him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Actually I first met Leaf earlier this week at a place where there were just a lot of animals. Somehow when she cut school she ended up at a bad place and of course being the type of guy I am, saved her." He shrugs as if to say:_ What can you do?_

It's a good thing I didn't have anything in my mouth or else I would have choked on that _bullcrap!_

I kick him under the table and address my parents. "He's kidding. We met in school when he transferred here and he's _not_ by boyfriend by the way. We were working on a project together for Ancient Spells and Texts." Nevermind that that class isn't opened until senior year and I'm a junior.

Dad nods and doesn't comment further. Thankfully Mom doesn't say anything. I think she's still in shock that her daughter, who never bothered with boys before, had one on her bed within kissing difference. Even though that was the _last_ thing on my mind.

I stand abruptly. "Done...Green? You should be getting home, you're supposed to get there before your curfew." Without looking at my parents I grab Gary away from his dinner, which he didn't finish, and shove him towards the door.

Lowering my voice I whisper, "I'll open the window in my room. Get in that way." Louder I say, "Bye Ga-Green!" And slam the door in his face.

I make a beeline to my room but I knew I shouldn't have thought I would be that lucky. "Leaf?" I grimace and turn on my heel to face my parents. "Yes, Mom?"

"Well, honey, as much as I love that you're interested in boys, believe me I had my doubts but seeing Green and what a polite young man he is—"

"The end Mom." I interrupt.

"Oh, yes, well, anyway. Is he going to come around a lot? Because there are some ground rules that we have to go over."

"Yes, Mom. I suppose to work on a crap ton of translations of ancient texts for a project, is going to take a long time. And there isn't anything going on between us so ground rules would be useless."

My mom shakes her head at me, brown hair swishing around her shoulders. "You say that now but what about later? For now on when he's over here the door stays open and the both of you aren't allowed on your bed at once."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms, really; this was all unnecessary. "There is nothing going on between us but fine."

"And he's not allowed here when we're not."

"Mom, he was here before you came home and nothing happened. And when are we even supposed to work on our project anyway, you're always gone at your 'meetings'." I put air quotes around 'meetings'. I am such a good actress. _I_ almost believe that I'm really working on a project.

"Leaf," she sighed. "These meetings are important. They could revolutionize the magical world! If our theory is correct, that is."

"For witches that is. Not for shifters or any other magical creatures." Mumbling under my breath.

Dad intervenes before I blow up at my mom. She never explodes, she's the type to brush whatever the issue is under the rug and ignore it. "I think that Leaf knows what she's doing. Let's talk about this tomorrow."

Taking that as a cue to leave I do. Slipping into my room I close the door and wish that I were allowed to have a lock on it. I move my desk chair over to the window that is _just_ out of my reach. Sliding the glass open I pop out the screen. Instantly a dark streak shoots through my window onto the floor.

"It's about time. Do you know how long I was out there? Long enough for your neighbor to throw a shoe at me!" In cat form he circles on my bed complaining to himself. I'm not even bothering to listen to him.

"Just go to bed, cat. I was held up by my parents, it's not my fault if people hate you in whatever form you're in."

Curling up on my pillow he dryly comments, "Someone had a good night."

Picking him up and dropping him on a different part of my bed I snuggle under my covers in my day clothes, not bothering to change into my Pj's. "Just go to sleep. I'm tired so g'night." Cutting off what I'm sure would have been a snide comment I turn off my desk lamp leaving us in the dark.

M*… G*… C*

… A*… I*

**A/N: I have returned! I'm not so sure about this chapter to be honest (¬_¬) but I don't feel like re-doing it right now. (-.-****)****⁊ ****I'm not that good on relationship transitioning so if you have any constructive criticism it's welcome.**

**MysteryMustache:**** Witches- …Magical beings that use magic? I don't know witches are witches, brooms, hats, potions, spells, witches.**

**Shifters- They don't have any powers. I never said they did. If you're talking about the textbook I was talking about y'know **_**were**_**wolves. Werewolves, shifters, I figured they were kinda the same thing, people call shifters that turn into cats werecats but never say anything about them turning anyone. If werewolves can turn people that should apply to all of them right? I tried to explain in the chapter but I'm just reiterating here.**

**Can anybody guess what May's secret is? BTW it's nothing incriminating, she's not a secret shifter, she's just dealing with something that can really affect a person and their self-esteem.**

***cough* *cough* did anyone notice that Drew could take and put back on the handlebars and the foot rests? That he could've...y'know taken off May's handlebars before he got there? 3;)**


End file.
